1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to methods of treating epiphora, the methods comprising administering to a nasal area or ocular area of a subject in need thereof a composition comprising camphor, eucalyptus oil, and menthol, wherein the composition is substantially free of lipids other than the eucalyptus oil.
2. Background Art
Tears are continuously produced by the lacrimal and accessory lacrimal glands, and bathe the eye with a complex fluid consisting of aqueous, mucinous, and oily components. Tears drain through the lacrimal puncta, small openings at the inner edge of the upper and lower eyelids, through canals (the canaliculi), into the nasolacrimal duct, and finally into the nose. Excessive tearing, or watering of the eyes, is known as “epiphora.” Epiphora is a common condition, especially in some populations, e.g., senior citizens, allergic individuals, and people with rosacea and/or blepharitis. The most common causes of epiphora are nasal congestion, laxity of the lower eyelid (ectropion), and turning out of the tear drainage duct (punctal ectropion). These causes are usually associated with inadequate, or misdirected, drainage of naturally-produced tears. If there is blockage, or a narrowing, of the tear drainage system, clearance of tears can be impaired, and the tears can “back up,” accumulate in the eyes, or run down the face.
In some instances, epiphora is due to excessive production of tears. Excessive production of tears can occur when the eyes are irritated by chemical, mechanical, and biological stimuli (such as allergens, and microbial agents). Excessive tearing can also be caused by irritation of the eye from debris on the eyelids, or from misdirected eye lashes.
When epiphora is caused by impaired drainage into the nose, the condition can be improved or corrected by opening the nasal passages, either pharmacologically or mechanically. Pharmacologic opening can be accomplished with nasal sprays, such as oxymetazoline hydrochloride, 0.05%, or oral decongestants, such as pseudoephedrine hydrochloride. Improved drainage can also be accomplished mechanically, by probing, dilating, and irrigating the nasolacrimal system.
Other treatments for epiphora can include administration of antibiotic eye drops or ointments, surgery to correct an eyelid deformity, or removal a foreign body. In some severe cases, an obstruction of the nasolacrimal duct can be treated by a procedure called a “dacryocystorhinostomy” (DCR). During the DCR procedure, the obstruction in the nasolacrimal duct is bypassed by creating a new drainage pathway. A temporary tube is then left in place to keep the new passage from scarring and closing.
A need exists in the art for additional methods of treating epiphora. For example, a need exists for a method of treating epiphora that is safe, easy, and effective, and which in some instances does not require a visit to a medical professional.